


My Homework Was Never Quite Like This

by nerdwegian



Series: Tumblr Prompts [34]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdwegian/pseuds/nerdwegian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint walks into school Monday morning, and if he's got his <i>I got laid</i>-swagger, his coworkers are nice enough not to say anything about it.</p>
<p>(Tumblr prompt: Teacher/single parent AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Homework Was Never Quite Like This

So what happens is this: Someone sits down on the barstool next to Clint with a heavy sigh--one of those bone-weary, heavy sighs that only comes from a long, tiring day. Clint turns to look, sees that the guy is actually really attractive, and says, crooked grin on display, "Long day?"

"You have no idea," the guy says. "Moving day. I'm never moving again."

"Ah," Clint says in understanding. "Moving. Been there, man, it's not fun."

The guy gets a good look at Clint then, and does an actual honest to god double take. "No," he says slowly, all the while staring at Clint. "No, it's not." Clint's grin grows.

*

"I don't normally," the guy says--what was his name again? Phil, Clint remembers now, Phil--as they stumble through Clint's door, kissing all the way. "I don't normally do this."

"Don't I feel special," Clint grins, licking into Phil's mouth and running his hands down Phil's back to cup his ass.

"No, really," Phil insists, and this time Clint notices the slightly nervous edge to his voice. "I'm just--not used to--to this kind of--" The rest of whatever he was saying is lost in a moan as Clint pushes him up against the wall and then rolls his hips forward, letting Phil feel how hard Clint is in his jeans.

 

"Do you want this?" Clint asks, even though the erection he can feel in Phil's own pants gives him a pretty solid idea.

"Yeah," Phil immediately breathes, head falling back against the wall and exposing his throat in the process. Clint puts his lips right where the edge of Phil's five o'clock shadow is starting to come in, and sucks.

"Then," he says against Phil's skin, "what are you worried about?" And then when he hears Phil draw a breath, adds, "That was rhetorical."

Phil breathes heavily, and swallows once. "I can't stay very long," he says, even though he's moving against Clint now, legs spreading. "I have to get home, I have to--"

"Yeah, yeah," Clint says, nodding as he pushes off the wall and pulls Phil towards the bedroom. Clint doesn't mind. It's not the first time he's brought a one-night stand home from the bar, and if Phil's not there in the morning, Clint won't have to deal with the possibility of awkward morning-after small talk. "That's no problem. Bed's this way."

Phil makes a noise that's halfway between a whimper and a moan, but he still follows Clint eagerly, hand resting at the small of Clint's back, just to maintain contact with him.

*

So what happens is this: Clint walks into school Monday morning, and if he's got his _I got laid_ -swagger, his coworkers are nice enough not to say anything about it. Even Natasha only gives him a smile that's slightly more amused than normal, but doesn't say anything. He's just gathered his stuff and is about to head to his first class, when Fury sticks his head out of his office.

"Barton, can I have a word?"

"Sure," Clint says, because not even Principal Fury can dampen his _I got laid_ -swagger.

"We have a transfer student, junior year, and I know we're already in the middle of the semester, but she's very interested in the archery team."

"I think we can work something out," Clint says, rubbing his neck a little as he follows Fury into his office--and then finds himself face to face with Phil.

"Oh," Phil says.

"Oh," Clint says back.

"Do you two know each other?" Fury asks, with the suspicious air of someone who definitely knows what's up.

"Dad?" says the ridiculously tall girl standing next to Phil, and Clint blinks.

" _Oh_ ," Phil says, shaking out of his obvious surprise. "Um, I, I--this is, this is my daughter, Mina."

" _Oh_ ," Clint says too, chills running down his spine as everything slots together in his mind. Phil did say he'd just moved. And that would explain why he had to get home so fast. Glancing at Phil's hand, Clint doesn't find a wedding ring, thank god. Phil must have seen where Clint's eyes went, because he shrugs; just a barely-there movement of his shoulders.

"It's tough being a single dad," is all he says.

"I'm glad we all know each other," Fury grumbles. "Now, do we have a problem here?"

Clint looks at Phil and thinks about Phil's hands on his ass and Phil's fingers gliding across his skin and smiles carefully. Maybe this isn't so bad, after all. "No, Principal Fury. No problem here."

Phil returns his smile, and they just stand there, smiling like two smitten dorks--until Mina lets out a noise of disbelief. "Oh my _god_ , Dad!"

End.


End file.
